Love, Marraige and a WHAT!
by TheSlashingQueen
Summary: original title was: First comes love, then comes marraige, then comes a....WHAT!, SLASH,Submitted for my Drew McIntyre Challenge WOOOOP! please read and review if you want me to continue otherwise it will be a one-shot


A/N: hey guys I know I already did an update concerning this but I thought maybe I should just do it again if you haven't already been told: I am really sorry guys but for some reason Fan fiction and hotmail were stuffing up and every time somebody reviewed a fic I didn't get a notification which is why I didn't reply but check my profile for the updates and for what fics I'm continuing and not continuing and why :( but onto better things.....

Disclaimer: This is a Drew McIntyre and John Morrison fic which is submitted for the Drew McIntyre challenge it may have multiple chapters depending on the reviews I get and whether you want me to continue it or not. Both of these guys are not gay :( this fic is only fictional and is NO way true. Both Drew, John and Jack belong to the WWE and themselves

Drew rushed out of the showers, drying his hair quickly he was anxious to see his husband, even though he would never admit it to anybody, Drew worried about John so much he was great in the ring but sometimes John could be a bit of an airhead and today he was probably a lot worse considering how sick his lover was, well we should probably start from the beginning...

FLASHBACK

Drew turned on his and John's bed he could distinctly hear the noises of his beautiful husband emptying his stomach into the toilet, he sat up before walking into the toilet to rub John's back soothingly. He hated to see John like this he looked so weak and he was shaking slightly being sick was definitely taking a toll on his body. Finally John finished throwing up and Drew moved away for a moment getting him some tissues before handing them to him, John wiped his mouth quickly before throwing them away, he stopped leaning against the toilet for support before erupting into a fit of tears and sobs, Drew grabbed him pulling him against his chest and wrapping an arm around his shoulders he waited a few moments before slightly pulling back to nuzzle into John's soft brown hair.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Drew asked, his accent thick with worry

"Oh god Drew, I think I'm dying" John replied in between sobs

"You're not dying John"

"Then what the hell is wrong with me Drew?!"

"I don't know honey but why don't we find out hmm? Why don't we go to the doctors?"

"NO!!..... I'm not going to the doctors!"

"But sweetheart.."

"No absolutely not!!........stop worrying I'll be fine"

Defeated, Drew decided it was best that he just let it go he was already late for the training session and he wouldn't be able to reason with his lover anyway.

He made it to the arena at 11 am after having a quick shower and getting dressed in a pair of black track pants and an old blue and black T-shirt he walked into the arena meeting up with Jack Swagger they wrestled each other a bit before moving onto some exercises.

"So how's John?"

"Not so good, he was sick again this morning

"Have you taken him to the doctors yet?"

"No, but not for lack of trying I'll tell you that"

Jack laughed "So I'm guessing he still thinks that all the doctors in the world are out to get him"

"ohhh yeah" Drew and Jack both laughed for a while before moving onto other things

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Drew finished packing his bags into his car it was already 1.30 pm. luckily they were in Drew's hometown so him and John could actually stay at their house instead of a hotel like the rest of the superstars. When he reached the house he grabbed the bags and walked to the front door he opened the door and chucked the bags into the house before walking up the stairs to the living room. Upon walking into the room the first thing Drew noticed were the retching sounds coming from upstairs he sighed before running up the stairs and into his and John's shared bedroom where he found his lover once again bent over the toilet, he walked into the bathroom pulling John's shoulder length hair out of his face and holding onto it as John continued throwing up, once he had finished Drew reached for the tissues pulling out a bunch before wiping Johns mouth and throwing the tissues away before John could protest they were already in Drew's car driving to the doctors.

"Drew where are we going?" John asked, his voice breaking

"...To get a funeral casket"

Suffice to say the conversation had ended, with John too shocked to say anything more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they pulled up outside the doctors John had started freaking out but Drew had been smart enough to lock all the doors a few minutes before they had gotten there he quickly unlocked his door, getting out and shutting it behind him from outside the car he could see John trying to undo his seatbelt and move into the driver's side, of course he failed Drew unlocked the passenger side door opening it and using his arm to hold John back against the seat while he undid the belt, he pulled John out of the car, John knew he wasn't getting out of this so most of the kicking and screaming had stopped now. They waited for 10 minutes before the doctor could see them.

Drew nudged John on the arm silently telling him to let the doctor know what was happening once he did the doctor decided to do some tests. We waited for nearly half an hour before the doctor came back with the results. When I took a look at the doctor's face the joke I had made in the car about a funeral seemed like it would be coming true sooner rather than later. I could tell that John had noticed it too he had taken my hand in a death grip and I squeezed right back offering a small form of reassurance.

"I.." The doctor started " I...don't know how to say this but...I've done several tests and they all came up with the same result... "I'm afraid ....well I believe.....your pregnant"

Silence......absolute silence......................and then......

"MY ABS!!!!..... MY POOR, BEAUTIFUL ABS!!!. DAMN YOU MCINTYRE!!!!!, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!! ........YOU HEAR ME?!... I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!"


End file.
